Nothing
by AuroRain
Summary: Karena ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasa dia tidak ingin apapun. Asal ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. [ChanBaek/GS]


Karena ada kau, aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Asal ada kau, aku akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nothing**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 5 sore. Baekhyun membelokkan langkahnya ke sebuah supermarket tidak jauh dari rumahnya setelah menerima pesan singkat dari sang ibu beberapa menit lalu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai perempuan berambut karamel tersebut keluar dengan menenteng kantong plastik berisi sebungkus roti, ramen instan, keripik kentang, dan satu botol air mineral.

Ia hampir mencapai ujung gang menuju rumahnya ketika ingat ibunya akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Maka ia memutuskan berbalik menuju sungai kecil yang hanya beberapa ratus meter dari kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Rasanya tidak masalah menghabiskan sisa sorenya di sana.

Baekhyun menumpukan sikunya pada tembok pembatas jembatan setinggi dada orang dewasa. Tas punggungnya baru saja tergeletak manis di dekat kakinya bersama kantong plastik yang sudah berkurang isinya. Dengan kesepuluh jarinya, gadis bermata coklat itu mencoba merobek ujung bungkus keripik kentang. Sepertinya ia terlalu keras, bungkus keripik kentang itu robek parah hingga isinya berhamburan dan jatuh ke sungai tanpa bisa dicegah.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun terkatup. Tidak ada desahan, desisan, apalagi umpatan. Matanya menatap kosong satu demi satu kepingan keripiknya yang menyentuh aliran air di bawah sana. Tidak ada usaha meraih makanan itu sama sekali.

Sampai akhirnya gadis muda itu bergumam pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi?" Terkesan pasrah.

Kata-kata sang ayah di hari perceraian dengan ibunya bertahun-tahun lalu terngiang lagi.

"_Ayah tidak bisa datang kemari setiap hari. Baekhyun anak baik, 'kan? Tolong pahami keadaan ayah dan ibu, ya? Jangan nakal dan jangan banyak menuntut. Baekhyun tetap anak ayah dan ibu. Kami menyayangimu."_

Baekhyun menutup hatiya rapat-rapat sejak ayahnya berhenti mengunjunginya beberapa minggu setelah perceraian. Gadis berkulit putih itu tak lagi menginginkan apapun. Dia berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu. Toh, semua akan percuma. Sama seperti retakan dalam keluarganya yang tak akan bisa direkatkan lagi. Doanya hanya menguap di udara sebelum mencapai tempat Tuhan.

* * *

"_Kau tidak diajak ayahmu melihat bunga krisan?"_

_Baekhyun kecil mendongak dan menatap anak lelaki seumurannya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan muka tenang._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain tangan si anak lelaki yang terjulur di atas kepalanya. Kedua telapak yang tadinya terkatup, dengan cepat terbuka dalam satu hentakan pelan. Membaurkan kelopak-kelopak krisan kuning dengan udara sebelum terikat gravitasi bumi dan melayang turun mengenai sekujur tubuh Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun hanya mengerjap menyaksikan senyum bodoh si anak lelaki._

"_Untukmu."_

* * *

"_Untukmu."_

Kelereng bening dalam rongga mata Baekhyun memproyeksikan kelopak-kelopak krisan kuning melayang di depan wajahnya.

Dalam satu kedipan, udara di hadapannya kembali kosong.

Kelopak-kelopak krisan itu menghilang.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tetap hidup tanpa berharap.

* * *

"_Memberikan benda ini pada Chanyeol?"_

_Kepala gadis mungil itu bergerak naik lalu turun. Sebuah anggukan._

"_Kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri?"_

"_Aku malu. Kau bisa membantuku 'kan, Baek?" Si gadis mungil menatap teman kecil Chanyeol penuh harap._

_Jeda cukup lama sebelum jemari lentik Baekhyun meraih sepucuk surat di tangan teman sekelasnya. "Baiklah." Ujarnya dengan senyum._

* * *

"Makanya pegang dengan erat."

Rambut karamel yang ikal di bagian ujung itu bergoyang pelan selagi sang pemilik membalik badan. Bola mata coklatnya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata kelam Chanyeol – si anak penebar bunga krisan, teman dekatnya selama dua puluh tahun terakhir – yang menatap lurus padanya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah cukup lama berdiri tiga meter di belakangnya dan melihat teman kecilnya menjatuhkan keripik kentang ke dasar sungai tanpa usaha meraih dan tanpa ekspresi kecewa sama sekali.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bungkusnya robek, sih." Sahut Baekhyun sambil meremas bungkus keripik kentangnya dan membuangnya asal.

"Mudah sekali menyerah," cibir Chanyeol mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

"Jangan pulang duluan tanpa memberi kabar. Kau pikir berdiri di gerbang kampus selama berjam-jam itu menyenangkan?"

Lawan bicara Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar mendengar omelan laki-laki berambut gelap itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja bersama pacarmu?"

* * *

"_Kenapa jadi kau yang menyampaikannya?"_

_Sekilas melirik amplop merah muda di tangan Baekhyun tanpa minat, Chanyeol masih memosisikan tangannya di dalam saku celana. Tidak berniat mengambil benda itu._

"_Dia bilang malu. Manis, 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul._

_Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah karena yakin 95% lengkungan bibir kawannya itu hanya topeng._

"_Dia cantik tidak?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya dengan malas. _

"_Bukan cantik, sih. Dia imut"_

"_Penampilannya?"_

"_Dia punya selera yang bagus dalam fashion."_

"_IQ-nya?"_

"_Kurasa dia cukup pandai."_

_Chanyeol menghela napas sekali. "Kalau begitu, bilang padanya 'aku mau'." Putusnya dengan nada datar._

* * *

"Kau belum menyampaikan jawabanku. Benar, 'kan?"

"Akan kusampaikan besuk."

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun melempar pandangannya jauh ke sisi kiri dimana jalan raya tampak semakin padat.

"Baek – "

Gadis itu menoleh dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada Chanyeol dan mimik serius pemuda tiang listrik itu.

" – apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau perjuangkan dan kau simpan sendiri apapun yang terjadi?"

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Baekhyun meloloskan jawaban dari mulutnya. "Tidak ada."

Tenang, tanpa riak apapun. Selalu seperti itu. Membuat Chanyeol muak. Ia, dengan langkahnya yang lebar berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lantas mencengkeram kerah kemeja perempuan itu. Dalam gerakan cepat, Chanyeol memaksa bibir keduanya bertemu. Bersentuhan. Dan diakhiri dengan beberapa lumatan kasar.

Tas di bahu Baekhyun melorot bersamaan dengan Chanyeol melepaskan kontak mereka dan berucap dengan tajam. "Kau itu – "

Mata keduanya saling mengunci.

" – benar-benar menyebalkan." Tas di bahu Baekhyun sempurna menyentuh permukaan jembatan.

Hati Baekhyun kebas, tapi tetap merasa sakit. Ada sensasi dingin merayapi hatinya.

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol dari kerahnya. "APA MASALAHMU?!" Teriaknya. Chanyeol hanya diam saja ketika badannya terdorong ke belakang.

"MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI?! MEMANG TIDAK ADA!" Gadis muda itu terlihat benar-benar marah. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol diteriaki teman kecilnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU APAPUN!"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam dengan bahu bergetar. Dia tidak bisa menahan benda cair yang memenuhi matanya. Meleleh. Membentuk aliran menuju dagunya dan berakhir di permukaan jembatan.

"Karena ada kau, makanya aku tidak mau apapun." Suara Baekhyun mulai melunak tapi cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol terhenyak. Pemuda itu melebarkan mata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun. Asal ada kau, aku akan baik-baik – "

"Kenapa baru mengatakan sekarang?" Interupsi Chanyeol agak kesal. Dia ingat kelakuan Baekhyun yang malah membantu pendekatan teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan sembari mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Bodoh."

"Mau bagaimana – "

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan membungkam bibir gadis cantik itu dengan bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata yang membuat Chanyeol geram setengah mati.

Kontak bibir mereka terputus. Chanyeol kini merapatkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan mata. Menghirup wangi senja.

"Jangan katakan hal menyedihkan itu lagi." Pintanya.

Dan sebuah pelukan panjang mengawali harapan Baekhyun agar bisa terus bersama pria yang tengah memeluknya kini.

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu hal yang paling kau inginkan saat ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum cantik dengan eye smile yang begitu memikat. Gadis itu mengangguk pasti.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Menikah denganmu."

**END**

* * *

Cerita ini saya ambil dari You Don't Want Anything. Sub judul terakhir komik 49 Precious Day karangan Touda Yoshimi. Isinya gak 100% mirip karena ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambah dan saya kurangi. Cerita ini semacam warming up setelah lama gak gerakin jari di atas keyboard laptop selain bikin tugas kuliah, hehehe. Mungkin setelah ini chap 3 EXO Songfic Collection akan menyusul. Just wait and see~

Bagi yang bertanya tentang alur, semua tulisan yang di-_italic _saya maksudkan sebaga flashback. Saya harap gak ada yang bingung lagi.

**Last words, give me support by send your comment and suggestion, please. ^_^**


End file.
